brother racoon and fox
by 4803345800
Summary: kakashi finds a boy walking alone out side the sand village and brings him back the the konoha...
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was on his way back to the Konoha from the village hidden in the sand. he got no more than five miles out side the boarders of the village when he noticed a small boy walking alone away from the village. "hey there young man." the boy looked over his shoulder with a sad look in his eyes. He crouched down in front of the boy and asked " why are you walking alone outside your village?"

the boy looked at him and said " I've been banished from my village."

"why?" Kakashi asked.

" because I'm a monster." the boy replied.

" hmmm… what's your name?" Kakashi asked.

"gaara" the boy replied. The boy looked at Kakashi for a minute. And said " why am I this way? Why do I have to be the monster?"

" I don't know. But how would you like to come back to the Kanoha with me. We can clean you clean you up and see what we can do for you there.

" ok" the boy replied Kakashi picked him up in his arms and rushed him off the Konoha. Where he presented him before the Hokage. The Hokage examined the boy for a minute then said.

" I know this boy. This is the boy with the Shikaku in him." Kakashi got a surprised look on his face. Then said

"well then I guess that mean hell have a good friend here." the Hokage gestured for a man by the door to take the boy outside. The man at the door tried to grab the boy to escort him but was stopped by a wall of sand.

Kakashi looked at the boy and said "its ok. There not going to hurt you. We just need a minute alone to talk things over." Kakashi nodded at the man. Man made a gesture for Gaara to go out side. And the two of the walk out of the room the door closing behind them. The Hokage paused for a minute looking at Kakashi and then said

"do you think you can handle him?"

" yeah, I sure I can take care of him?" Kakashi replied.

" Kakashi… that boy is more powerful than you or I could possibly imagine. He's going to need special care. And with Naruto we can't risk what could happen if something was to go wrong between them."

"hmmm… true but I think if I can train him to control the Shikaku then hell be just fine." Kakashi replied.

" well if you think you can handle him then he can stay" the hokage replied. Kakashi nodded then let the boy in the door. He extended his hand and come on lets get you cleaned up. Theres lots I need to tell you."

He took Gaara back to his place and put him in the a bath. As he was wash the dirt off the him Kakashi noticed a fresh scare on the boys head.

" whats this" Kakashi said aloud.

" it's a reminder to myself." the boy replied.

" reminder?" Kakashi asked.

" to only love myself. To fight only for myself." the boy replied. "

interesting… and why's that?" Kakashi asked the boy."

" because my whole life have only feared and hated me. Even tried killing me. Because they all think that I am a monster." the boy replied.

" well I don't think you're a monster. And I'm not going to let any one hurt you. besides I think you'll meet some good friends here in the Konoha." Kakashi stated.

" really?" the boy responded.

" yeah" Kakashi replied with a smile. He finished cleaning the boy up and took him to the living room. He sat him down and explained to him what he was and why people feared. Told Kakashi told the boy how he keep people from being afraid of him. And that in the Konoha he would have a fresh started. He then began teaching him how to control his abilities along with some of his own techniques.

A few months later:

Kakashi " hey Gaara there's someone I think you should meet." Kakashi said gesturing to a boy sitting alone on a swing. Gaara walks over to the boy and says

" why are you sitting all a lone?" the boy looks at Gaara and says

" well none of the other kids really like and they make fun of me a lot."

" yeah I know what you mean I too am alone." Gaara replies to the boy.

" yeah ? By the way I haven't seen you around here before." the boy replies.

" yeah, I'm kind of an outsider." Gaara replied.

" really?" the boy said. " yeah…want to be friends?" Gaara asked.

" yeah. I would like that the boy replied with a smile.

" by the way my names Naara. What's yours?"

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said with a smile.

" hey I want to show you something." Gaara says gesturing from Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed him to an old field.

" would you like to show you a technique I learned?" Gaara asked Naruto.

" sure" Naruto replied. Gaara moved his hand upward and closed. When he did this sand wrapped around the branch of a near by tree and snapped it. Naruto looked a the tree with aw and said

" that was so cool!" Gaara smiled. A voice in side him said

" this boy is like us. He has the fox inside him."

" fox? Gaara said aloud. The voice replied

" the demon fox that tried to destroy this village. that's why he's alone." Gaara just stared at Naruto trying to process what the voice was telling.

" what is it" Naruto asked.

" well… I don't know how to say this…" Gaara paused.

" what? Tell me….tell me… tell me…" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara drew in a deep breath and said

well… I now know why we're so alike."

" why?" Naruto replied.

" no Gaara!" Kakashi burst out stepped between them.

" you mustn't tell him its forbidden.

" but why? he has a right to know why people treat him the way they do. And so he can be taught to control it like I was." Kakashi sighed and said

" fine but let me do it" ok Gaara replied.

" about 6years ago the spirit of the 9 tailed fox was sealed inside your body."

" what!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

" it was to save the village Kakashi replied.

" why…why didn't any one tell me about that? " Naruto asked.

" because your father wanted it to be keep a secret. So that you would have a chance at a normal life a day." Kakashi replied.

" how does that make me the same as Gaara?" Naruto asked.

" because he has the Shikaku inside him?" Kakashi replied.

" Shikaku?" Naruto replied.

" yes. that's the sand raccoon from the sand village." Kakashi replied. " that's why he was banished.

" is that who you where talking to before?" Naruto asked.

" I think so." Gaara replied.

" well you teach me how to talk to mine" Naruto replied.

" I'll do my best" Gaara smiled at Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the ninja academy: " ok now I want every one to do a transformation." first up random genine. " good you transformed into me" iruka sensie said with a smile. " next up naruto uzamacki." naruto walk to the front of the class.

"transform" a beautiful blonde haired girl with clouds around her appeared. Iruka gets a noise bleed.

" ah… naruto! Don't do that again. Your really pushing your luck here!" iruka exclaimed

" hehe… that was my sexy jutsu." naruto said.

" ok…gaara hatake. Your up next." iruka said. Gaara walks up to the front of the classes. Looks over his shoulder at naruto who gives him the thumbs up.

" ok" gaara says with a sigh. He takes a deep breath " transform" a small nine tailed fox appears. Iruka stares at him with shock. Gaara turns back in to himself. Naruto looks around the room and then says

" hey did you see the look on iruka sensie's face."

" naruto!" iruka exclaims angrily.

" what?!?" naruto replies.

" that wasn't funny!" iruka shouts. Gaara walks back to his seat and whispers.

" I told you that was a bad idea" to naruto. Iruka shoots gaara a look.

" whats wrong with you two." iruka ask them." sighing iruka says. " just don't do that again."

"next up the shadow clone jutsu" iruka says. Naruto's turn comes walks to the front of the class and says with a smile

"I got this one. Shadow clone jutsu." multiple narutos appear before the class.

"good" iruka says with a smile. Gaara goes up next. He walks to the front of the class. And he too makes a perfect clone.

" good job" iruka says with a smile.

Next day in class: the students all start to fall in to their seats. Gaara naruto and sasuke are sitting next to each other when ino and sakura enter the room.


End file.
